Fire & Ice
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: Jasper and Edward are dangerous humanoids who always wanted to know what to feel human was like. To be normal and not feared because you were sentenced to something you couldn't control. Aro is ruthless, he'll do anything for power. He had his eyes on Edward and Jasper for a long time. Jasper is very perspective and notices this and runs away with Edward. Can they actually live?
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story, sorry for the mistakes in there if there's any but if I didn't put all the information in here then I put it on later in the story. So read this and everything else I have to say will be at the bottom.

** Jasper Whitlock**

**Jasper absorbs heat and that's what makes him more powerful. Jasper can reach heats over 27 million degrees Fahrenheit as hot at the suns core. His regular heat temperature is 600 degrees but he could lower it to 90 degrees so humans can at least roam around him. If jasper is experiencing negativity he would accidently light on fire meaning his whole body will be like the human torch. Jasper isn't human he was made by an unknown chemical that scientist are trying to discover. Angela Webb was his maker and is famous for creating a humanoid being that can reach temperatures above the suns core. Angela originally casted jasper to be a predator and a protector, which is why jasper is highly intelligent and learns skills in small amounts of time. Jasper is not a very good predator because he **

**Jasper can eat, drink, and sleep. He can't produce waste because what ever goes into his body is immediately burned. Jasper doesn't leave fingerprints only burned marks when he lets his temperature rise. It takes lots of energy to keep his temperature down and his emotions are one of his weaknesses. When jasper sleeps his temperature heights and it's possible he set things on fire when he's a sleep. **

**It's impossible for jasper to get sick because his body is too hot for any virus to live. Jasper can be a light source if needed. **

**Jasper can bring fire to certain body parts like his hand. His heart produce a bright orange substance like liquid fire, which gives his body a glow color and it acts like a replace to blood so his body is heated. His eye color is a bright orange which almost make him look like a demon most of the time and when he's on fire, lights up a body part, or his emotions switches it becomes a white color. Jasper is able to wear clothes if he wants but if his sets his body on fire it'll burn off. Jasper's hair and skin is flammable and when his body on fire it burns off but when he turns back to normal it grows back and it's a very painful transformation. Where jaspers heart should be is almost like a sun and if it burns out jasper dies.**

**Jasper can reach speeds faster than the speed of light and his senses far better than a normal human and has extraordinary strength. His skin is multiple colors depending with his fire but his normal skin tone is white with a slight tan to it. If jasper was in a situation with the cold and his temperature is low his body will automatically raise it higher. Jasper is very attractive and sings so beautiful he could put people into some types of trance. Jasper can feel and control people's emotions.**

**Jasper is creative, quick witted, patient, and. He's 15 years old.**

**Edward Whitlock**

**Edward absorbs cold things and it heals and regenerates him over any circumstances. Edward can freeze an entire neighborhood if he lets his emotions gets out of control. Edward can reach temperatures (**playing with my imagination here people**) over temperatures that could freeze the sun. Edward can't wear clothes because he hasn't mastered the ability to raise his temperature and it's even possible that's there's no way he can do it.**

**Edward can't eat, drink but he's able to sleep. Everything Edward touches freezes and it usually makes Edward go into a very deep depression. Edward also can't age because his body is frozen in time. **

**Edward is afraid to talk because he's afraid his cold breathe can cause people to suffocate or just completely freeze a person to death. His body inside is dead and his skin is pure white like snow and when he changes emotions it could turn blue or just clear like ice. Edward has hair which has a smooth and hard texture and his skin is impenetrable and releases a type of mist that shows that his body is very cold. Edward's eyes are a very magnificent blue and most people are stunned by his beauty that most people think he's an angel. Edward can control people with his mind and when people look into his eyes it works much better and he can also read peoples mind.**

**Edward can run faster than jasper to almost his invisible when he's running, his senses and body are more sensitive because of his nerves and how heighten they are that he could also hear echolocation between animals and he has a great memory. Edward is highly intelligent but can't learn skills as fast as jasper because he doesn't like taking directions. **

**Edward is stubborn, short-tempered, silent, and overprotective. He's 14 years old.**

**Summary:**

**Jasper is the one of the all the other humanoids that made it through tests and had grown up to his full age with amazing self control and shown amazing skill. He is very dangerous and is secluded from all the other humanoids and is kept in a dome so h doesn't hurt anyone else. Angela notices and understands that Jasper is feels lonely so she creates a sibling for him using his own DNA so that they can converse with each other without hurting the other. She creates the sibling but him and jasper are violent to each other so instead of killing him she puts him away and creates one out of her own DNA like she did with jasper. She accidently creates an opposite so she puts them in separate rooms so they can converse with each other. They make friends but notice something different about her new creation and notifies the board. One day Angela and her partners wind up missing and Aro Volturi is set to take control over her business and has his eye set on Edward and Jasper. Jasper notices this and runs away with Edward because of Aro's lust for power. They have to hide their powers, avoid wanted posters, and hide from other humanoids if they want to stay away from Aro. A girl finds them and offers to keep them hidden, can this be an opportunity to hide and also live somewhat a human life?**

Now this story is going to be awesome and I'm going to try to update often. This is just telling you about them and I'm hoping to get the first chapter up in a few days. It's going to be hard to do to stories so don't always expect a update on time now alright.

I had a dream about this a year ago and now I have it all figured out and it's going to be amazing I promise you. I also want you check out my story "The Old Soldier's Son" It's an Edward and Jasper story in the Civil War era.

Okay I guess that's it so see ya in a couple days

P.S. Update time ummm…. About 2 or maybe 3 times a month at least. Well... I hope because I have to focus on school and stuff.

Okay now its goodbye.


	2. Meet James

**I don't own twilight but I own a few posters and DVD's. And if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction.**

**So here's the first chapter and I hope I didn't forget anything. **

"Okay Jasper now make it 8 degrees hotter." Angela said over the intercom. I looked back at ugly green glob thing that was sitting on the table in front of me. Making it 8 degrees hotter Angela kept yelling, "Hotter Jasper hotter!" after 10 minutes it was over 300 degrees in the room and I was getting seriously angry. What was this thing suppose to do anyway?

"Jasper focus!" Angela scolded.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled and the next thing I knew there was green glob all over me.

I heard the familiar crackle the speaker makes when anybody took their finger off the intercom button and then extinguishers came on. It's hard getting that stuff out of your hair.

The doors opened and 4 four guys with quarantine looking equipment on walked into the room. Angela came in right after them wearing the same thing. "Jasper this is the sixth time this happened when are you going to get this right? This isn't like you." Angela said disappointingly.

"I'm sorry the yelling just got to me, that's all." I reassured as the four guys started to get a cage ready. "I'll talk to you when you get cleaned up and you're all settled in your room, alright." Angela spoke. I nodded in reply and let the guys walk me into the cage. Seeing the look on Angela's face shown to me that she wasn't going to include me in anymore experiments.

Dressed in a new orange jumpsuit I was combing the knots out of my hair when the door opened. Hearing heels I placed the comb down on the table and sat down on the rug that I slept on. Angela walked over to single chair in the room and brought it over in front of me. She sat and crossed her legs.

I hugged my knees close to my chest and moved my eyes to the other side of the wall, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. "I know what you're going to say, you don't want me to be involved in anymore experiments because I keep failing but I'll do better." I muttered, using the same old excuse.

Angela didn't respond to me. I glanced at her face and I saw that familiar dorky smile when ever Angela thought of something. This isn't good.

"I know why you're failing jasper." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really because I'm not sure why-"

"You're lonely!" She enthused.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "But I never said I was lonely." I mumbled. She gave me look, "Jasper being by yourself in a room with only a wall to talk most of the time isn't good for anyone." Angela sighed.

I rolled my eyes because she was right, I guess maybe I was getting a little lonely but I wasn't going to admit it to her. "But how does this have to do with anything about me failing?" I asked. "It could be that your emotions are affecting your ability to focus." She shrugged. "But I haven't been feeling anything lately." I replied. "I hate it when you lie to me jasper." Angela shook her head.

I stared at her as she got up and walked towards the door. "Do want dinner?" She asked. "I don't feel for it right now, thank you." Not forgetting my manners. When she left I looked all over the dome that was my room. Fire proof walls, built in extinguishers, a table, a few toys, a chair, and a rug I called a bed that was also fire proof. Everything in this room is fire proof, they tried hard to keep me entertained so I wouldn't became this freak that they need to put down. There were only a few Humanoids that were needed to put down but that was before me. But I had witness one and for months I kept wondering what happened to her, and when I found out I was hoping that I'll never become a monster.

"_Okay but only for a couple hours jazz then its back to your room." Angela compromised. I nodded and she led me to the room where all the other humanoids were able to converse with each other. I was 8 years old and this was supposed to be a test to see if I can handle being around others and if I passed I'll able to finally come out of my room more often. "Hello Sarah." Angela greeted as she lead me to a table with a brown haired girl sitting down with another scientist that was next to her with a pair of blocks. I held Angela's hand as she introduced us, "This is Jasper and Jasper this is Sarah." Angela Smiled. She looked toward the scientist who was with Sarah, "Ben could Jasper and Sarah play with each other for a little while?" She asked Ben. I could feel love and nervousness emitting from him, "Oh um yea sure cool." He stammered._

_When he and Angela walked away I sat in the chair next to Sarah. When I looked up at her I noticed she had brown spots on her head. "So um….-" I started but She put her head down, her hair shielding her face. "Don't mind the spots it just shows when I use my gift." She looked back up at me, the spots gone from her face._

"_Okay… so what's your gift?" I asked. Sarah shook her head no, "It'll scare you." She whispered. "No it won't just tell me." I cooed. It was silent for a couple minutes._

"_Hey Sarah! Who are you talking to!" A kid joked and 4 boys laughed along with him. "Oh shut up Mike." She grumbled. The main boy who I guess was called mike disappeared and the next thing Sarah was on the floor. "Hey leave her alone!" I hissed feeling the room get hotter. Mike was still invisible so I raised the temperature on my skin up to about 200 degrees. _

_I felt someone slap my face. "Ouch!" I quickly grabbed his forearms and focused all my energy on not killing him but leaving permanent marks on his skin. "Please stop! I'm so sorry please!" He cried and He appeared in front of me. I smirked and let me hands fall away, there was my hand prints embarked on his skin and he was bleeding terribly. I focused on lowering my temperature to 90 degrees again._

_Mike stared behind me and a look of fear painted on his face. I heard people gasp around me, "Jasper!" Angela yelled. When did she get here? Did she see what I did? Am I in trouble?_

_I turned to face her but I froze when I saw Sarah. If it was Sarah, unless this was her gift._

_She had the gift to turn into a monster._

_It roared and I swear the whole room shook. It looked at me, its eyes were completely black and it had blue scales all over its body, it had very long yellow claws, two horns on the top of its head, and its teeth were bared so you could see blood stains on its teeth. I looked back to mike, "You'd mess with her?" I squeaked._

_I saw he had soiled himself, he also had tears going down his face as it roared again. I ran to the other side of the wall while the monster started walking towards mike._

"_SARAH! Stay calm!" That Ben guy yelled as he walked to her cautiously. Angela came beside me, "Jasper do you know what happened?" She asked. "No… I don't know-" _

_Another roar came from the monster."Code 39, Code 39 please come really quick there's subject 94 who is threatening another's life!" Angela whispered into her wristwatch. I flinched when the monster threw Ben to the side and started to rip Mike apart. It was a gruesome sight, seeing blood splatter, hearing bones crack, everyone running around while some used their gifts to stop her. I'm surprised that Mike didn't disappear because that's what I would have done. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize Angela was yelling at me, "Jasper go help them!" she demanded._

"_What about the call-"_

"_They're too far away they won't make it in time, you can stop this!"Angela panicked._

"_I'll do more harm than good-"_

"_Just go!" She yelled._

_I heard something crash into the wall next to me. Was she mental? How did this go so far?_

_It took a lot of strength to not blow this place off the face of the earth of how afraid I was._

_I felt my skin peeling and my hair falling off as I breathed in and out. My clothes were long gone as I felt the burning sensation coursing through my veins. My skin glowed bright orange as my body lit on fire, I had to move very quickly or else I'll melt through the floor._

_Everyone in the room fell unconscious as it grew really hot in the room. Sarah seemed like she didn't notice but the scales on her body started to leak white moisture, Is this how she keeping herself cool from the heat?_

_I looked around the room, bodies all around me and their flesh was starting to burn. Their flesh would melt away if I made it any hotter. _

_If I kept going like this I would kill everyone here in this building. So I have to make a plan, first lower the temperature so nobody melts. I brought it down 30 degrees so now it's fewer than 170, enough that the human body is able to withstand but I have to act as quickly as possible._

_Her scales, it had to be something about her scales. She had to have a weak spot mostly I would find it at the temple. But her horns were covering it. After a few seconds of mulling I had decided that I had to make her change back. How? Well I would have to hit her someplace where it hurts. _

_I placed a hand on her tail, Nothing happened. Her arm, nothing, her leg, nothing the scales on her body was something like a sheath, shielding her from harm. After trying numerous body parts I finally couldn't take it anymore. I brought the heat higher, not caring about anyone else I the room. I jumped up and ripped her left horn clean off her head. Sarah's scream was almost like some little girl who was being possessed by some demon. Maybe she was possessed._

_Sarah changed back, leaving her completely naked while clutching her left ear. It didn't come to my attention as my heat died down but I felt my skin prickling back and the lightness on the top of my head meant my hair was growing back as I watched in horror when the horn I had ripped from Sarah's head transformed into a human ear. _

_Sarah glared at me while blood was gushing from where her ear was supposed to be. "What the hell was that for?" She hissed. I looked behind me to make sure I wasn't going to sit down on someone. When I sat I examined the ear more closely in the light, it was moving. "Can you please give it back!" She seethed. I threw it to her before we had another accident. She caught it and carefully placed it 2 inches away from her gushing wound. I had heard faintly that it started whimpering as it found its way back to her head._

"_What… was that?" I asked. I was tired and I knew soon enough I was going to pass out._

"_What was what?" She glared at me._

"_You were going to kill everyone-"_

"_I know but I didn't mean to, I just lost control." She said, her voice really hard._

_She looked back at me. "Do you think I'm a monster?" She asked. I was hesitant, after what I just saw did I think she was a monster? I lost control of myself at times and I was told it was a mistake and that it didn't mean I was really had meant to do it. That it was just that, a mistake._

_I shook my head weakly, my blond curls fanning my face. "No I don't think you monster and I don't blame this on you, you didn't mean for this to happen."I smiled. But in the back of mind I was questioning myself on how was she able to hurt her creator, we aren't able to do that even if we lost control. But overall it was just strange to me I'll have to remember to ask Angela about it later._

_She looked broken, "Jasper I really am not what you think I am." She wiped tears away from her face._

_I stared at her waiting for her to say something else when three groups of men busted through the doors and a medical team rushed in right behind them. _

_The rest was a blur as I saw the medical team had masks on and tried to help the surviving humanoids as I saw one help Angela off the floor and one calling for backup on a phone while they worked over Ben, Ben was severely wounded and I bet most of his injures were inside of his body then it was something you could see on his body. I switched my eyes tiredly to see heavily equipped men surround Sarah. I tried to get up but someone had grabbed me. I saw the scared and panicked look on Sarah's face as one of the guards grabbed her arms and was starting to shout at her. I tried again to walk towards them when I heard a voice, "Just sit down Jasper, She'll be fine. Just fine."Angela told me. I was looking through a black haze as I saw them eject something in Sarah's system and pointless screaming afterwards. That was the last thing I worried about when sleep over took me._

_When Angela finally told me what happened to her I couldn't help but feel sorry. Her gift was that she was able to shape shift into anything she wanted and that things she saw would be able to morph to her desire. I still didn't get an answer on how her ear was able to reattach it's self or how she was able to hurt her maker but I had just came to an conclusion that Ben was a replacement because they didn't seem to have a good relationship with the other in the first place. She was a closet case and most people mocked her because she was also secluded like me and she had turned crazy. She would talk to herself and even ask guards to bring in toys for her so she can talk to them. They also realized she was starting to become violet with the guards and other humanoids. She killed 3 people before Mike, and she'd been planning on doing it for a while. I had been her distraction so her trainer could leave her side and I only had made it easier for her to transform when I kept him distracted so he couldn't use his gift in time for him to run away from her. She was put down immediately before she could cause anymore damage. 14 Humanoids died that day, before this altogether there was 134 of us losing 14 caused us to lower down to 120. We lost very powerful gifts and now were not even allowed to look at each other. Always locked in our rooms and the only time we could get to come out is when we train, help with experiments, help raise and train the young. Mostly our only friends are out maker who is there to take care of us. I lived in my room for 15 years and I only came out of it about 33 times. My only friend is Angela, myself, and Solitude._

"So how did you sleep?" Angela smiled as she crossed her legs underneath the table and had her pen and notepad lying down in front of her. She rearranged the table in chair in front of my resting mat so she could see and write about something a whole lot better. I stuck the metal fork that held pancakes and stuffed it in my mouth. Me and Angela both heard it sizzle in my mouth, "Fine." I shrugged and mentally rolled my eyes as I felt nothing in my mouth. "Why do I have to fake this?" I said frustrated and threw the plate and fork to the wall. Angela stayed still making sure not to anger me further as I shook my head. "I'm not going to hurt you… you know whatever." I lay back on the rug.

Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What happened now Jasper?" She huffed. I glared at her but making sure my emotions were in check. I sat up and yelled, "This is what happened!" I spat on the floor and my saliva sizzled as it made a mark on the floor. Stupid invention, who made things fire proof anyway?

"I can't even taste food but you humans make me eat it anyway!" I tighten my jaw and closed my eyes.

"Why are you acting like this today all of a sudden?" Angela said disgusted but went on, "Nothing makes you happy!"

"I can't be happy… when I'm like this!" I hissed. I didn't care anymore I let the heat get me. But then when my fist caught fire I was immediately sprayed with the fire extinguisher. The fire extinguisher was also a stupid invention. The person who invented it she burn in hell. I was trying so hard not freak out.

"I'm sorry but I need a vial of your blood." She sighed

"I thought you had samples." I replied and burned the foam of the fire extinguisher off my hand.

"I need new ones." She watched me walk over to the toys I had in the corner.

"Why do you need new ones?" I mumbled.

"Jasper just give me your arm!"

"No not until you tell me why."

"Jasper stop being so difficult!"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

We both glared at each other. I was very intimidating for my size, I was lean but with much more muscle, and I was "6'4" Most people are frighten when they see me but mostly because of my eyes. Angela said that it had this weird color to it that I had developed when I was about 10. I asked her why and she just shrugged it off say it was probably puberty. I scoffed when she said that, we humanoids couldn't go through puberty but Angela tries to make us see the bright side of gifts then the bad that comes with it.

"Jasper!-"

"No!" I yelled

"Do you want me to say it Jasper?" She seethed and I could see she had enough of my yelling. You could see the veins popping out of her head and her face was turning red. It would have been a funny sight if this wasn't happening right now.

"No." I said defeated and sat down by the toys. She bent down next to me and took out 6 metal tubes with thick needles.

I stared at them confused, "Why would you need 6?"

"So I won't have to come back for more." She said knowingly.

She held out her hand, wait for me to hold out my arm to her. I didn't move.

After a couple seconds she gave for me to do it willingly and grabbed my hand. "You know when I take your blood I like you lying down."

I rolled my eyes and I laid down.

She stuck the first needle in and I grimaced. "You know you're a little too intimidating to be afraid of needles." She chuckled. I smiled because the tension was getting less and less. "Yeah but we both know I'm a child at heart." We both snickered after that comment.

After a couple of minutes she was done and she was about to leave. "Um Angela?" I spoke. She stopped and gave me her attention. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked. Angela walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "How could I ever stay mad at an oaf like you?" She smiled and left the room.

I looked over at the toys, my favorite was the prism optics. I know most people would think that i'm to old for toys but they really aren't fun toys their complicated puzzles that helped with my mental skills, but some humanoids keep some of the toys they had from young. But the Prism is one of the toys that I kept, the only reason I kept them because when I put them in light they make beautiful colors.

For hours I either played with my toys, stung my guitar, or read a book.

_Eight Days later…_

"Eye color is a polygenic phenotypic character and is determined by 2 distinct factors: the pigmentation of the eye's iris and the frequency-dependence of the scattering of light by the turbid medium in the stroma of the iris."**(AN: It's from Wikipedia)** I listened intently on man who was showing and pointing to a diagram of a human eye.

"Then the-"The door to my room opened and I turned off the portable television. The portable television is only for school purposes.

"Jasper I need your help." Angela strained. I got up out my chair to face her and my jaw dropped at what I saw. "It's a- it's a- It's a-"

"It's a baby jasper a baby!" She snapped as she tried to set it down on the ground when all it wanted to do is crawl on her back. I grabbed the child off her back and held the child's tail. As humanoids we don't develop our gifts so young that's why we have tails as a defense mechanism.

"Why do you have a baby?" I asked. The child was panicking while the bone from its tail that stood out was going everywhere.

Angela looked sheepish, "Well this is why I took some of your blood Jasper so I can…make you a little brother." She smiled nervously.

"Wait… I don't think I heard you correctly, you are trying to say that this is the reason why you didn't tell me about taking my blood?" I glared.

She stayed quiet, answering my question.

"Why?" I said through my teeth.

"You were lonely-"

"So! There are some who are just like me. Secluded, and I don't see any of their makers creating them little devils to play house with!"

"Jasper watch it!" She yelled, "You don't have to worry about hurting him because he's just like you."

I groaned. "Just see the bright side of this Jasper you don't have to be alone to mull over your self-pity and how miserable you're life is."

I stared at the child who had stopped struggling.

"Appreciate this, you know how hard I try for you." She smiled.

I sighed because she had a point. I don't think I could have made it this far without her. But the child idea was just ridiculous.

I put the child on the ground, "So what's his name." I said.

"Okay I didn't know what to name him really but I kind of like this one." She cheered. "It matches close to yours so-"

She picked the child off the ground when I had just set it down and she smiled, "Okay Jasper meet James."

**I kind of like this start. **

**I did tell you some stuff wasn't going to be in the first page because I didn't think of everything that day. I noticed once I looked back at the guide that I wrote half a sentence scratch that and the predator thing because it doesn't match what I want to write about.**

**If anyone's wondering about the creator\ Maker thing it's almost like the true blood kind of thing where if the maker commands them (But in this one they don't have to say "As your maker I command you" Blah blah) The child can't hurt it's maker.**

**There's going to a couple chapters before him and Edward are on the run**. **I have to explain everything and I'll maybe make a chapter or a few of the family before I bring Edward and Jasper along**.

**The jumpsuit that they make the humanoids wear is almost like what you would wear in prison.**

**I updated early because I nothing to do.**

**Now reviews or… yeah just review. **

**Peace.**


	3. Lamenting

Fire and Ice chapter 2

3 months laters...

"Project 324 has been growing at a record breaking rate." I mark yet again another 2 inches on my chart. "Subjects gifts are starting to react to his fast growth. It's growing stronger then I thought it would." I spoke into the aged-recorder. "Oh Angela, worried I'll beat that wimp." James chuckled and placed the bell back on the table. "Don't talk about him like that James. Or I'm going to have you isolated."

"Ouuu I'm so scared." James mocked. "I'm not 3 anymore Angela, I was scared the first time, but how many times have I been there, 4 or 26 times." He continued. I snapped my journal closed, "fine then why not go to the reformatory."

His face turned serious, "been there twice." He rolled his eyes. My nostrils flared, I huffed, "Then I'll have you put down." My body instinctively got up to leave the room. "Let me see ol' Jasper again. I want to tell him the good news!" James laughter was cut off by the metal door slamming shut.

* * *

"Stupid ball." I crumbled the orange-red striped ball in my hand, making it burn into fire covered ashes. It fell gently on my clothing, but the material didn't burn through. Dumb fireproof clothing, I'm telling you Angela does this to make me suffer.

"How many are you going to burn this week?" I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts. "Oh Angela I was just thinking about you." I smiled. "Hope it was good things." She placed a bottle of water on the metal stand that stood in the middle of the room.

"Like all the stupid things that you do to me. Like making my whole room fireproof-"

"For safety-"

"When you make me eat things that don't look eatable-"

"We'll you don't eat so who cares what I give you." She unscrewed the water bottle.

"And making that piece of shit that you call company." I finished. She took a sip of the water and raised her eyebrow at me. Then the next thing i knew, my face was covered with water.

"Why!" I hissed, the water evaporating as my skin grew warmer. "Watch your language." She responded. "I'm thinking of putting him down Jasper." Angela sighed and sat next to me against the wall. "Pfff good riddance."

She frowned, "You really don't like him? You make sound like I did this to torture you. I just wanted you to be happy. Your all alone in this room and I'm not able to see you all the time. I was your only company, I just thought that maybe you needed a friend or someone to relate too." She continued, "I see how you are with the young ones, I know you think about having a life outside the facility and you being cooped up all day and all night I thought maybe you would turn crazy like all the others. I don't want to put you down Jasper." She grabbed my hand and ran her hand over my knuckles. "If you anyone else I wouldn't have a problem doing that, not that I wouldn't have remorse but its not as if I would break down and burst intotears if they did. Your like my child Jasper, I don't like to see you suffer."

I felt sadness, actually I felt like a jerk. "Don't make it seem that I put James here to torture you. I did it because I care."

"Why do you care so much about me? I'm so different i mean what about the others? Every move I make, it hurts someone who's nearby. You holding my hand, if I loose focus, I can kill you. I would make you into nothing in less then 30 seconds. Why do you favor me so much?"

"Remember My ex husband, Zack? Remember our little boy Remi? I brung him around the first few months we opened the place. You were still a young one but I remember you used to love to be around him. I stopped bringing him around when you almost killed him. The need to hurt you was so strong but you were so young and that I couldn't bring myself too. Remi and his father on their way home got into a car accident and I was here. Remi survived but he died in a coma. Zack was burned... Into nothing like you would do to me if you lost control." She whimpered and bit her lip when she mentioned Remi's coma, trying to hold back tears.

"I blamed it on you. All on you Jazz, I was so angry. I wished I had been in the car with them and my anger turned into hatred. I'm sorry to tell you this but i place you in solitary for a long time but I never stopped feeling guilt about that. I stopped no one from seeing you, I wanted you to suffer. You cried for anyone to help and one day I heard it when I was packing up to go home. It was louder to me that time, all the activities during the day distracted me from your noise. I went in and opened the door. The room was so warm I almost couldn't breathe. I dragged you out and you took a deep breath, you were suffocating in that room. You were so happy to be taken out that you clung to me, not knowing that I was the one who put you in. Maybe you knew but I just knew you were so happy. I held your hand like this and put it against my face." She demonstrated and put my hand against her face.

"I looked into your orange eyes and instead of feeling anger or fear... I felt love and happiness for the first time in a long time. I knew then I couldn't hurt you, I couldn't lose you. You are like my child Jasper, no matter how different you are." She stroked my hair. I gripped her hand tighter trying to control my emotions.

"Okay I'll talk to James. Maybe I'll like it who knows." I rolled my eyes to stop me from heating up. "You don't have to Jasper, I don't think I want to have him come near you right now." She shook her head.

"Please." My eyes softened. Angela looked defeated, "I'll be watching." She chocked but gave me smile of encouragement.

Not long, but I wanted to update a little later. My eyes are getting tired but I was so excited to update this story. Sorry about spelling mistakes though but I know some of you guys are like 'finally!' Or like 'I so forgot about you' or something like that. I'm finding that updating might be easier because I got an iPad for Christmas!

The laptop acts up a lot so it's difficult to keep writing and whenever I put it into the charger it starts acting up so that sucks. The IPad is portable and it loses charge so slowly and my phone is just dumb I can't update and it'll turn up terrible because I wouldn't notice that i wrote something wrong because of my atuo correct :p but now I'm rambling.

I'm gonna get my act together and I realized how close the state test is so that's scary. April will come really quickly I will tell you.

But I'm so happy to get something out so I hope you enjoyed this and I already have the next chapter idea written out in a summary. I just need to write it. This was suppose to be much longer then it was.

Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a safe new year.

Seya!


End file.
